


Route 66

by lie



Series: Roads [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie/pseuds/lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс объясняет лучшему другу человеческую природу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Route 66

_And you are folded on the bed_  
where I rest my head,  
There's nothing I can see, **  
**Darkness becomes me.  
  
But I'm already there,  
I'm already there,  
Wherever there is you,  
I will be there too

  
  


  
_ECT should be administered only after obtaining informed consent._

  
  
  
Было в мире две вещи, которые позволили им видеться;  
первая заключалась в том, что Стив Роджерс был Капитаном Америкой. То, что было нужно ему, было нужно стране; ему нужны были квартира и мотоцикл, костюм и щит, мир во всем мире, пластинки с музыкой свинг и встречи с Баки. Ему выдали персональное разрешение, пластиковую ключ-карту от отделения, которое превратили в Бакин Изолятор. Так Баки называл его; названия изменялись. Бакино Трупное Место. Бакино Место Для Боли. Стив все спрашивал у врачей, мучают ли его; используют ли на нем методы лечения, которые считаются негуманными в современном мире. (для него, Стива Роджерса, методами лечения были те методы, которые работали; неважно, сколько боли они принесли бы). Врачи мотали головами и делали круглые глаза - центовые монеты.  
Бакин Изолятор редко убирали; Стив часто вытирал ребрами ладоней пыль с дверных проемов и почти постоянно зашторенных окон. У Бакиного Изолятора был свой зимний садик под стеклянной крышей, которую заменили сначала на плексигласс, а потом на обычную клеенку.  
Баки не чувстовал холода, он был, в конце-концов, Зимним Солдатом, но стекло резало его не хуже обычных людей.  
Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, полгода обивающий пороги и проклинающий демократов, использовал в качестве вещи номер два главное обстоятельство появления Баки в Бакином Изоляторе; Бакин Изолятор без Баки был бы просто Изолятором, старым крылом больницы в гребаном Квинсе; но Баки сдался сам. Через некоторое время врачи осознали, что Баки - обнуленный, и в своем сознании он несет простую память о том, что единственную свою цель он не смог уничтожить. Мозг Баки был перегружен пониманием своей дефектности. Ущербности.  
И Зимний Солдат пошел туда, где дефекты исправляют - в госпиталь; он выбрал одну из больниц, где обслуживают военных. Он продолжал и продолжал утверждать, что является ветераном Второй Мировой войны. Он чертовски напугал обычных бедных ветеранов Ирака и Афганистана; или же тех, кто служил когда-то в Косово. Стив Роджерс все давил и давил на обнуленность Баки, на желание Баки вылечиться и служить свободной и прекрасной Америке. Стив Роджерс давил и давил, бесконечно повторяя, что все еще является командиром Джеймса Баки Барнса. И другом. И почти что братом.   
На одну из попыток противоречить ему Стив пообещал пробить хилую стену больницы и забрать Баки силой, а после прятать и не выдавать вообще никакому государству из ныне существующих.  
Через два с половиной дня размышлений о том, как сильно мир изменился в худшую сторону, Стив получил свой допуск.  
Врачи все ему объяснили.  
Джеймс Баки Барнс являлся важнейшим стратегическим объектом, бесценным солдатом, и работа по его восстановлению была проделана не меньшая, чем по его, Стива Роджерса, персональному случаю. Бакин Изолятор выглядел, как больница его времени, но у Баки семьдесят лет не было никакого времени; был холод и боль и венок из проводов, которые опутывали его, топили его, стирали его, его вновь и вновь и вновь зарождающуюся личность; на Баки протестировали миллиард болезней и вирусов, Баки использовали в бесчетном количестве операций. Мозг Баки являл собой уникальное явление, если бы в нем было сознание, он мог бы переработать за ночь информацию из Библиотеки Конгресса, но в нем не было сознания;   
он не знал даже своего имени.   
Он умел говорить, но считал это нецелесообразным, часто забывал, что обладает нейропротезом, который в несколько раз превышает человеческую силу, и постепенно, всего за полгода, Бакин Изолятор обшили сталью поверх деревянных панелей и обоев в цветочек.  
Стив пришел к нему, когда Бакин Изолятор стоял в цвету. В зимнем садике шелестела клеенка. Он нашел его там; на единственном стуле среди увядающих от холода цветов. Квинс шевелился и двигался вдали, кое-как просматривался Манхеттен.   
Стул Баки тоже был железный. Он был даже не прибит к полу, а к нему приварен; глаза Баки были закрыты и беззвучно двигались в пространстве глазных яблок.  
\- Привет, - сказал Стив и присел перед ним на корточки.  
Он знал, что Баки уже никому не хотел делать больно; с тихим смирением он принимал множество различных седативных, которые никак не влияли на вспышки гнева и ярости, в которых он разбил крышу зимнего садика, проломил дверь своей палаты, разнес стену и поджег деревянные перекрытия в ней. В этих поступках Баки не было Баки; но если кто-то и знал Баки, то Стив, и Стив мог вернуть его, он помнил улицы Бруклина, где ждал, пока Баки перецелует всех девчонок с танцев, он помнил бары, в которых его избивали, и Баки, который, усмехаясь, ловил пальцами льдинку из виски и прикладывал к горящей щеке, или губе, или брови, он держал ее долго, пока не таяла, вода капала на стол, на подбородок, на ресницы Стива, он болтал и пил виски, вытянув через стол свою руку, и его пальцы были горячими, и льдинка была холодной; и Стив был счастлив, уверенный, что прав во всем.  
Потом Баки, конечно, ударил его. Стиву едва удалось перехватить его руку.  
\- Все в порядке, Баки, - сказал ему Стив. В сознании Стива плыли улицы - пыльные, залитые солнцем и гудками трамваев. Электрички уходили в Нью-Йорк, на Центральный вокзал, вечно запруженный людьми, и они ездили в город на выходных; они воровали покрытые вечной, вечной золотой пылью яблоки с рынков. Они прятались за машинами зрителей в уличных синема, чтобы подсмотреть хоть немного; без конца они курили папиросы без фильтра и Стив все кашлял, дым вырывался между его зубов и ноздрей, и Баки смеялся, он хлопал его по спине, тот самый ободранный Баки, вечный уличный кот, в котором детское обожание Стива растворилось, как молоко в кофе, и росло до пропорции маккиато; до момента, когда молока так много, что ты едва чувствуешь привкус; постепенно Стив перестал чувствовать Баки в своих воспоминаниях о нем.  
\- Баки, - звал Стив. - Джеймс Барнс? Ну же, солдатик.  
\- Ты только проваленное задание, - сипло с непривычки сказал Баки. - Единственное задание. Первое задание. Провал первого задания - позор.  
\- Совсем нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я тоже провалил свое первое задание. Видишь, мы уже похожи.  
Баки не спрашивал, только смотрел; Стив все смотрел в ответ, замечая провалы его глаз и разбитые губы.   
\- Я должен был защитить флаг. А в итоге чуть не напоролся на гранату.  
\- Глупости, - скрипуче ответил Баки. - Жалкая трата.  
\- Тогда я тоже был жалким, Баки. Это ты всегда был в идеальной форме.   
Стив назвал ему свои показатели, те показатели, которыми он проел Баки мозги еще в тридцатые годы; Баки все смеялся над ним и утешал его.  
\- Из-за них ты ушел на войну без меня. Ты просто не помнишь. Мы были на ярмарке. Прощальном вечере для уходящих на фронт. Ты даже нашел для меня девочку, забавную девочку, из Лондона, ее звали Карла или Клара или как-то там еще, мы потанцевали, прокатились на чертовом колесе, а утром ты ушел на фронт.  
\- Я был на войне, - уточняет Баки. - Я видел фотокарточки.  
\- Тебе показывали фотокарточки?  
\- Мне показывали кинофильм. Про мое задание. Я должен узнать твои слабости, чтобы победить тебя. Я там был. Я умер. Там говорили, что я умер. - Баки задумывается на секунду, все сжимая и разжимая железную ладонь. - Но фотокарточки там тоже были.   
\- Ты знаешь все мои слабости, Баки. Все-все. Ты просто...  
\- Не помнишь, - буркнул Баки. - Я не вспомню.  
\- Ну, первая моя слабость состоит в том, что я очень сильно люблю своих друзей. Их у меня немного.  
\- Немного?  
\- Один ты.  
В тот день, в тот первый день, Баки не разговаривал больше; он молчал, и сидел на стуле. Стив тоже сидел, на корточках перед ним, несмотря на ноющие икры, несколько часов, он ждал, пока Баки скажет хоть слово; он не сказал, и Стив проводил его пустыми железными коридорами, часть которых Баки успел разрушить - листовая сталь висела тряпками, обнажая поцарапанные обои в цветочек и деревянный молдинг. На постели Баки не было постельного белья. Койка была вварена в стену и в пол одновременно.   
Условия жизни в Бакином Изоляторе лишь чуть-чуть превышали условия жизни в криокамере; и то, в камере ты хотя бы не видишь окружающую тебя реальность.  
\- Уныло, - заключил Баки едва слышно, лег и повернулся к нему спиной. Железная рука мешала ему, он не мог спать на боку, которому она принадлежала; будто бы не зная, куда ее деть, он вертелся в разные стороны, безразлично глядя в потолок.  
\- Я приду к тебе завтра, - сказал Стив. - Ладно?  
Баки ничего не ответил.  
Врачи пытались объяснить Стиву, что разговаривать с Баки бесполезно. Терапия подобного рода не является подходящей в случае Баки; больше всего Баки похож на ребенка-аутиста, который остановился в развитии где-то в пять-десять лет. Баки умеет говорить и выстраивать сложные цепочки событий, умеет получать выводы, у Баки мозг гения или человека с маниакально-депрессивным психозом, и все это законсервировано в теле, которым Баки не видит смысла управлять.   
\- Я не пытаюсь провести с ним терапию, - удивился тогда Стив. - Я хочу с ним разговаривать.  
Разговаривать с Баки было нереально. Баки требовал его слабости, Баки хотел устранить его; точнее, не Баки, а программа, заложенная в него. Стив не знал, как ее отменить. Он очень хотел этого, ведь он так любил Джеймса Баки Барнса, он хотел вновь сделать его человеком из своих воспоминаний и в ответ наполнить свои воспоминания новым Баки, живым Баки; он находил Баки рыдающим в углах и бьющим плитку в дряхлом, унылом туалете.   
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - спросил его Стив.   
\- Бакин Изолятор, - объяснил ему Баки. - Если разрушить его, то Баки сможет уйти, и я тоже.   
\- Слушай, - терпеливо и мягко сказал Стив, - ты и есть Баки.  
\- Правда? - с издевкой ответил он.  
\- Ты сможешь уйти отсюда со мной. Если все получится.  
\- Что для этого надо делать?  
\- Быть Баки, - строго заметил Стив.   
О, как ему хотелось быть бессердечным; о, как ему хотелось просто отдать Баки приказ быть Баки, дать ему информацию о нем же, сказать, что это работа под прикрытием, сказать, что ему надлежит стереть Солдата из своей памяти, что пробудиться следует по кодовому слову, а потом велеть ему забыть кодовое слово и быть Баки, просто Баки, Джеймсом Барнсом на бумагах и росписи на чеках, Джейми для его матери и Баксом для девчонок, и, вообще, быть - для Стива; навсегда, на все годы жизни, что дают сыворотки подобного рода. Баки был бы джентльменом. Он бы носил федору и пальто, и ленч - два сэдвича в газетной бумаге. Он бы надламывал фильтр сигарет, и курил бы их как папиросы. Он пил бы кентуккийский виски "Джим Бим". По привычке он бы предлагал Стиву лечь вместе с ним в кровать.  
Стив бы отказывался, и в итоге все равно лежал бы между холодной стеной и горячим чужим-своим телом; он бы ворочался и сопел в подушку, и Баки пинал бы его вбок, сквозь сон шипя - да когда ты уже угомонишься?  
Он называл Стива самой вертлявой девчонкой из всех, что у него были. Теперь он сам все вертелся и вертелся в постели, и Стив приносил ему одеяла и укутывал его в слои верблюжьей шерсти или полиестера или из чего там еще делают одеяла; он смотрит на Баки, на его волосы, на истонченные черты лица; время не ест Баки, его гложет его собственное нутро, что-то там, бьющееся под его кожей. Стив чувствует его; его паранойя тихо шуршит в височных костях, ударяясь о них вместе с током крови. Стив борется с собой; Баки борется с собой.   
Он знает, что в глубине, там, Баки должен его убить, преследовать, разорвать на части;  
он сам должен бежать, спасаться, сражаться, непонятно что еще делать;  
Растерянный разбитый пустой Баки.  
\- Я хочу знать еще твои слабости, - сказал Баки, разворачиваясь в одеяльном коме. - Я требую, чтобы ты сказал мне.  
\- Мои слабости ничем не отличаются от человеческих, - ответил Стив. - Чтобы понять меня, тебе нужно стать человеком.  
\- Чушь, - буркнул Баки и зарылся носом в подушку, которую принес ему Стив. - Такая дурацкая чушь.  
\- Тогда отдай подушку.  
\- Нет. Ладно. Черт.  
Баки разговаривал отдельными словами; он вырывал их себя, выбарывал их у Солдата; ему нужно было знать все о Стиве Роджерсе, стать человеком, стать хоть отдаленно приближенным к человечеству образцом; он хотел знать о Стиве Роджерсе все-все.  
Стив рассказывал ему про то, что хранит свои награды в коробке из-под печенья.  
Что человечность; быть человеком не имеет ничего общего с эволюцией или религией или тайной рождения; быть человеком - это состояние сознания, в котором ты выбираешь путь спасения и он бесконечен, и пуст, как шоссе шестьдесят шесть, самая одинокая трасса в Америке. Ты идешь к лучшей жизни мимо вмирающих в пустыню машин, идешь сквозь Юту и Колорадо, по землям Нью-Мексико; ты идешь на запах цветения, в радостную Калифорнию. Джеймс Барнс, мальчик из Бруклина, уехал на волну и забрал с собой все глупсти, и жизнь, и праздник, и яблоки в пыли;  
Стив объяснил ему, что решетки на окнах можно снять, и снял одну, оставляя на ладонях полосы ржавчины. Баки смотрел и тянул руку за оторванным железным прутом и стер его железными пальцами в пыль.  
\- Видишь? - спросил Стив. - Свобода внутри тебя. Это состояние сознания.  
Зрачки Баки на голубом дне покачивались, как монеты в фонтане, идущие ко дну. Он понимает Стива, ровно до момента, когда его инстинкты берут верх и вытесняют из этих зрачков, из бледно-голубых глаз, то, что теперь - Баки.  
\- Я убью тебя, - обещает Солдат.  
Седативные не действуют на него. Любовь не действует на него; нотки человечности давно не звучат в его внутренней мелодии, так что Стив приносит проигрыватель и пластинки с музыкой свинг. Он всегда танцевал хуже Баки, но все равно танцует - один, перед железной койкой, не погружаясь в сюрреализм своих действий. Баки смеется над ним. Солдат смеется над ним. Огромный Стив Роджерс, капитан Америка, танцует свинг в железной комнате перед железной койкой, перед искаженным Баки, он танцует под "лунное сияние". Вспоминая вспышки на чертовых колесах и огоньки. Дэнсинги под открытым небом, цветные гирлянды, военную форму Баки, как все девушки любовались Баки; как костюм висел на стиве мешком.  
\- Тебе всегда нравилась эта песня. Все его песни.  
Баки, его маленькая сладкая головная боль. Стив протягивает ему руки. Он хотел бы, чтобы Баки танцевал; В лунном сиянни Баки все же поднялся с постели. Он двигался неумело и неловко, просто переступал с ноги на ногу, покачиваясь под духовые, и Стив держал его, так же неловко покачиваясь.   
\- Ты делаешь Бакин Изолятор немного светлее, - заметил Баки однажды. - Весь такой...желтый с розовым.  
Стив принес ему зеркало, и Баки недоуменно тер свои бледные щеки, оставляя на них красные пятна. Он знал все о людском строении, знал, как болезненно сломать каждую из двухсот шести костей, знал, как расстреливать детей, но он не догадывался о том, что сам был человеком; Стив показал ему.   
Баки не нравился Квинс, и Стив выбил у врачей - вернее, просто, поставил их в известность, - что забирает Баки в Бруклин. Врачи с ужасом спросили - что, навсегда?  
Стив решил забрать его навсегда. Он вернулся домой в итоге; Вашингтон был не по размеру ему, но в Бруклине он всегда мог не чувствовать себя частью слишком огромного города; закрыть глаза и убирать телевизоры и рекламы. Он жил с Баки в старом доме, где на лифтах были решетки, а ковры будто бы не выбивали с тысяча девятьсот тридцатого. Стив привязался к Баки, он привык ловить его кулак и бессвязное выражение лица. Он не знал, что именно спускало внутри Солдата невидимый курок, который заставлял его пытаться убить Стива Роджерса. Но Стив Роджерс был его единственным заданием, и он не обращал на остальных внимания; после срывов Баки ставил свинг - лунное сияние; молча, они слушали музыку по нескольку десятков раз.  
Баки почти ничего не ел. Стив носил ему яблоки и водил по трамвайным линиям, рассказывая обо всем на свете.   
Он говорил ему и себе:  
\- Все будет хорошо, Баки. И скоро ты все вспомнишь.  
\- Я не вспомню, как быть Баки, - сердито и терпеливо отзывался Баки. Он хмурился и выпячивал нижнюю губу, пока Стив держал его за рукав своей куртки. На Баки она кое-где провисала, и это было смешно, вывернуто наизнанку, извращенно и болезненно; Стив отвечал ему:  
\- Ты вспомнишь, что ты - человек, дубина.  
Осторожно Баки смеялся. Он не был уверен в правильности смеха. Солдат часто прерывал его. Смех Баки напоминал металлический скрип, поворачивающиеся слишком быстро шестеренки.  
Бакин Изолятор остался в прошлом, и Баки часами смотрел в окно, на далекие абрисы Нью-Йорка, прижимался носом и расплющивался губами по стеклу. Он хотел увидеть все, ведь где-то там, он знал, прячутся все слабости Стива Роджерса.   
Стив Роджерс никогда не ударит в спину.  
Стив Роджерс никогда не поставит свою выгоду превыше всего.   
Засыпая на диване, глядя на открытую дверь спальни Баки, Стив все думал о том, как было бы просто обнулить его, ввести в него всю информацию о нем же; сказать ему что угодно - о коме, рассказать смешную историю капитана Америки, сказать, что он тоже такой, хороший человек, оказавшийся не в том месте, Баки всегда был отличным человеком. Добрым и заботливым.   
Настоящим другом.  
Стив представлял, как он входит в палату больницы, и Баки ждет его там, и Баки хрипло шепчет, улыбаясь - Стив?  
Он думал о том, как несколько часов назад Баки, который теперь ждет его в палате больницы, задирал голову в венке из проводов и все кричал, кричал, кричал. Барбитураты и атропин, и мышечная релаксация не удержат его на стуле, когда Солдат поймет, что умирает.  
Стив поднимался и укрывал Баки одеялом (вторым; четвертым, пятым). Баки не знал себя, но был Баки, безусловно; с ужасом и радостью Стив узнавал его привычки, его улыбку, его прищур, когда они смотрели телевизор. Постепенно, он привязался к Баки, как и всегда. Любым Баки был для него любимым.  
Это был путь человечности Стива Роджерса; тот, который он постановил использовать внутри самого себя. Это была его шестьдесят шестая трасса, искать и находить или не искать и находить или, он прощал и любил, и еще он был безотчетно и безудержно верен; Стив все повторял:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Баки.  
Он объяснил ему терминологию. Он не был уверен, что Баки научится когда-нибудь любить его в ответ, но ему так хотелось бы этого; он бы с ума сошел, если бы мог себе это позволить, но он не мог - он превратился в Баки образца тридцатых годов, вечно готовый поддержать нерадивого друга. Он так и говорил ему - ты всегда был готов поддержать меня, нерадивого. Костюм висел на мне мешком, я выглядел так, словно без конца недоедаю, а ты, ты всегда был для меня рядом. Баки смеялся, а потом его горло щелкало и уже не могло говорить; Его рука хотела задушить Стива во сне. Иногда он просыпался и видел Баки над собой, он сидел на его груди и все пялился - зрачками-монетами, с рукой на его горле, Стив просыпался, будто черная яма вытолкнула его, насмехаясь, чтобы снова поглотить, и Баки молчал, и Стив молчал тоже, а потом они целовались; Баки привязался к его голосу, он пытался бороться с Солдатом в глубине собственного разума, он все пытался заговорить длиннее чем тремя словами, но у него не получалось, и Стив бесконечно возвращался к венку из проводов и железа, к тому, что Баки привяжут к креслу или он сам будет держать его, слушать его крики, смотреть на его раскусанный в кровь рот. Смотреть, как он пытается сломать себе запястье (свернуть шею; хотя бы выдрать ручку кресла).  
Как потом сможет он, Стив Роджерс, войти в эту палату и сказать - привет?  
\- Никакое лечение не помогает, - замечает Баки однажды. И Стив обнимает его. Баки закрывает глаза; Баки не любит свет. Ни солнце, ни лампы, ни мир; Стив слышит его дыхание. Одежда Баки пахнет стерильностью стирального порошка.  
Стив обнимает его, и они стоят, в темноте; шоссе шестьдесят шесть проносится сквозь их головы и тянется куда-то в цветущий и плодородный край, где нет ни боли, ни ненависти, только тишина, покой, и пыльные яблоки, и где-то ездят трамваи; Стив не знает, пойдет ли Баки с ним, повернет ли он в другую сторону, будет ли это хоть когда-нибудь настоящий Баки, скажет ли он хоть слово?   
Он обнимает его в темноте, полчаса, или дольше, и Баки снова говорит:  
\- Меня необходимо очистить.  
Неосознанно Баки кусает и облизывает губы. Ямочка на его подбородке выглядит той самой черной ямой, в которую бесконечно проваливается Стив Роджерс.   
Одной рукой, выпроставшись из хватки Стива, Баки ставит иглу на пластинку. Одну-единственную пластинку их весны, и в лунном сиянии он говорит Стиву Роджерсу:  
\- Только не делай всяких глупостей. Пока меня нет.  
\- Все глупости у тебя, - говорит Стив. - В голове.  
Баки смеется. Стив держит его железное запястье, твердое и холодное. Он будет держать его сколько угодно времени. Он будет защищать его сколько угодно, человека, который умер за него, сорвавшись с такой огромной высоты. Он будет искать его в движениях и интонациях редких фраз; он будет знать его и узнавать его сколько угодно времени.  
\- Со мной просто случилось что-то плохое, - так заманчиво просто говорит Баки. - Это просто надо исправить.  
\- Это будет слишком больно исправлять. Вещи, которые больно исправлять, можно оставить как есть. Время лечит. Жизнь лечит. Она будет течь вокруг тебя, и ты будешь течь в ней. И я буду с тобой. И ты заживешь.  
Железные пальцы Баки тянутся к его горлу. Стиву уже все равно. Картинка в его голове то мутнеет, то становится ярче и резче; он до сих пор представляет вместе с картинкой щелчки киноленты.   
Баки душит его и душит, и в этом удушье Стив ощущает, как Баки вспоминает забитого мальчика, покрытого кровью, в дерьмовом дешевом костюме, с яблоком в кармане. Стив позволяет его бить себя. Он хочет, чтобы его лицо покрылось кровью и синяками.  
В Гидре миллионы раз повторяли инструкции для Солдата, но он не успел прожить их; у Баки Барнса, Джеймса Бьюкенена, была самая простая инструкция - защитить; он получил ее, когда выходил на задние дворы баров, когда находил Стива Роджерса, в соплях и крови, в своем подъезде, и мыл его лицо, и протирал тампоном из ваты его царапины. Лунное сияние скользит по комнате, когда Солдат в теле Баки бьет и бьет Стива Роджерса; Стив поддается ему, Стив забывает о том, что может сопротивляться, Стив - маленький, щуплый парень, а Баки - его сильный, сильный, самый сильный лучший друг. Он почти не чувствует боли, только звуки ударов и думает, как будет отмывать светлый ковер.  
\- Стив, - шепчет Баки над его головой. - О, боже, Стив. Кто тебя так отметелил?  
Стив чувствует руки Баки на своем лице. Баки ощупывает его нос.  
\- Ты помнишь, что с тобой происходило? - спрашивает Стив гнусаво. Баки зажал ему ноздри.  
\- Что-то плохое, - простодушно отвечает Баки. - Но ты меня вытащил, ты всегда вытаскиваешь меня из передряг. Нам надо выпить за это.  
\- Ты не сможешь напиться, - рассеянно говорит Стив.  
\- Ты тоже. Вставай. Тебя нужно умыть.   
Стив покоряется ему. Он шире в плечах, чем Баки, и весит в два раза больше. Но Баки все равно ведет его за собой, потому что, так получилось, ты находишь своего человека в мире, и приклеиваешься к нему, навсегда. В ванной Баки целует его. Стив знает, что он осознает себя целиком, каждое погружение в криокамеру и каждый венок вокруг головы, и падение с поезда, и кровавый след на снегу. Лопнутые чашки, разбитое стекло в зимнем саду. Все это.  
Он отвечает на поцелуй Баки, потому что это правильный поцелуй, математически выверенное продолжение чувств. За зеркалом в шкафчике нет ничего, кроме паутины, и Баки тащит его в бар, и Баки держит льдинку у его виска, и он здесь, и Стив здесь, только вместо лунного сияния крутят другую песню; только век другой, и они другие, но это ничего не значит, потому что шоссе бесконечно, благословенный край все еще ждет их обоих, и видоизмененная, сиющая жирным глянцем Америка открыта для всех, и для них в том числе.   
И ночью, когда Баки распахивает рот, и Бруклин втекает в Нью-Йорк, Стив перетекает в Баки, и его железная рука отламывает декоративную шишечку с кровати и Баки нервно, всхлипывающе смеется, ночью, в которой фонари медленно гаснут, только в отблесках рекламных щитов Баки признается ему в любви; это та любовь, которая проживает стыки столетий. Такая, ради которой не жаль ни отринуть себя, ни вернуться к себе; бороться за себя внутри себя же;   
\- Я же говорил, - шепчет Стив, - Что все будет хорошо.  
Баки уже спит, невинный и чистый, и такой невыносимо разбитый и грязный, дефектный и идеальный, убийца и спаситель; Его ресницы шуршат во сне, и в его выдохах Стив слышит свисты, предсмертные всхлипы Солдата, команды которого больше не работают, который не в состоянии жить без Баки, но Баки ведь в состоянии жить без него, он будет помнить о нем - себе; из раны, оставленной на его месте, он вернется и вырастет и потянется вслед за боро Бруклин. Между лопаток Баки горячо и влажно, как на юго-восточном побережье города; вместе с Баки Стив засыпает, жмурясь ему в гладкую узкую спину.   
В конце-концов, были две вещи, которые позволили им видеться;  
первая заключалась в том, что Стив Роджерс был Капитаном Америкой, человеком, который отражает нужды страны, а Баки был так сильно нужен ему;  
вторая стала маленькой искрой; сознанием человека, который миллионы раз спасал одного и того же парня. Потому что это был хороший парень, честное слово, отличный; всего лишь маленькая искра, которая заставляет осознаваться, глядя на залитое кровью лицо, спасает рассудок Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса из семидесятилетнего плена, потому что, ей-богу, это же Стив, кто опять обидел Стива, разве кто-то может обидеть Стива, такого взрослого теперь?  
(Баки догадывается, что это сделал он сам)  
(Стив никогда не подтвердит его догадку).  
  
---


End file.
